Quality Time
by blackend
Summary: Complete! Hotch and his teen son, Jack, barely know each other. What happens when they are put together for a week? Future Fic. HotchxJackxHaley
1. Chapter 1: It's Been Awhile

**Quality Time**

**Chapter 1: It's Been Awhile**

**A/N: okay, so here is what you may assume. It is now fifteen years into the future. Haley and Hotch are divorced. Gideon however, is still with BAU, he just easier to write vs. Joe Mantegna's character. For the sake of argument, all music and technology will be the same as it is today. Sorry, I can't read the future and talk about all the cool stuff coming out. Thus, is all I can give away for now. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"_It is a wise father that knows his own child" Shakespeare, Merchant of Venice_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sixteen-year-old Jack Hotchner sat in the office holding an ice pack on the right side of his face. The collar of his white dress shirt from his catholic school uniform covered in dried blood. "Jack do you need a new ice pack?" The secretary asked.

Jack shook his head. He slightly winced. His face hurt. He had a black eye, busted lip, and his ribs hurt from being kicked so many times. "Excuse me, but Mrs. Swale, did you call my mom or dad?"

"I called your mother, she said that she was on her way."

Jack slightly relaxed. He was glad that Mrs. Swale only called his mom. If she had called his father, Jack would be dead. Jack was not close to his father at all. They only saw each other a few times a year: Christmas, Thanksgiving, birthday, and a couple of odd weekends throughout the year. The only other times he saw his father was when his was in serious trouble or won some award from school.

As the office door opened, Jack looked up to see his mother, Haley Hotchner. She had refused to change her last name for Jack's sake. She said;_ I want you to remember that you are a Hotchner. _She wanted Jack to have some kind of connection to his father, but that was almost impossible. Jack looked at his mom and slightly smiled, but he dropped it. She was ticked off. Not that she shouldn't be, Jack had been in getting fights and all sorts of trouble lately.

Then Jack's worst nightmare came true. Standing behind his mother was Jack's father, Aaron Hotchner. They both looked at Jack. Jack turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with his parents. "Mr. and Ms. Hotchner, can you come into my office?" The principle, asked.

Br. Andrew was a tall man with a medium build. He had been the principle of St. Mathew High School for five years now. "Please sit down." Both Haley and Aaron sat down. "As you know, I have overlooked certain incidents that have previously happened. However, fighting in my school is not allowed. Jack is a good kid, but his behavior lately suggests that their maybe problems at home. Have there been any major changes at home lately?"

"No." Haley said automatically. Since she had left, Jack had been living with her.

"I see. I am sorry to do this, but I am suspending Jack for one week. He will not be able to participate in the track meets for the next two weekends."

"What about school assignments? Will he get behind?" Hotch asked.

"No, I have already arranged for Jack to have his assignments." Br. Andrews said.

"Thank you." Hailey said. "I promise this will not happen again."

"I hope that is so." Br. Andrews said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stood up when his parents came out with Br. Andrews. He looked at his parents. They looked back at him. Haley took her hand and placed it on Jack's bruised cheek. "Well, the swelling isn't too bad." Hailey said. "Go get your books and bag, we're going home."

Jack nodded his head and silently went to his locker. He had received the assignment list from Br. Andrews earlier and looked it over. It was not as bas as he had thought. Jack took out all need books and stuffed them into his bag. He headed out to the parking lot, where his parent's were standing and arguing as usual.

Jack was used to his parents arguing. It was just as normal as people's need to breath. Jack shook his head. _Can't they give it a break already? I swear it is never ending with them._ Jack ran his hand through his little above shoulder length jet-black hair that he had clearly inherited from his father. He was tall, like his dad as well. However, he had his mom's eyes.

"Hi." Jack said after a few moments, breaking the argument and leaving them in silence. "Dad, it was nice to see you. Mom, could I have the keys so I can put my stuff in the car?"

"No."

"What?" Jack asked surprised.

"You know, what I cannot take this anymore. Young man, you are going to be spending the week with your father and staying out of trouble."

Okay, now that was really Jack's worst nightmare. He looked at his father, who looked at his mother surprised. "Mom, please do not make me stay with him."

"You make it sound like it torture." Hotch said as he looked at his son. "Haley, what happens when I have to leave for a case? I can't exactly leave Jack all alone."

"Figure it out." Haley said.

"Actually, I can be left alone. I'm not a baby, I know how to take care of myself." Jack said annoyed. "You know what, I have a better idea. Why don't I just go spend a couple of nights at CJ's or Ben's?" Jack suggested.

"Nope. Now, both of you stop whining."

"Mom, there is no way in hell you are dumping me with dad."

"Jack, watch your language and you are getting to spend a week with your father. You should be happy. You two can have some quality time together."

"Right. I'd prefer to be grounded." Jack said.

"You are already grounded for two weeks." Haley said

"Can I opt for a month? Two?"

"No." Haley went to the back of her car, pulled out a small black duffle bag, and handed it to Jack. "I'll see you at the end of the week. Have a fun time."

"I cannot believe you are dumping me like a bag of garbage." Jack said as he took his bag.

"Don't be dramatic. I am not dumping you. Why don't you go put your stuff in the car, while I speak with your father."

"Fine." Jack held out his hand for the keys.

Hotch gave them to him, but continued to look at Haley surprised. When Jack was a little away, Hotch spoke. "Haley, are you sure about this?"

"Aaron, do me a favor. Do not screw this up. He hardly knows you as it is. I'll pick Jack up on Friday." Haley said. Jack came back and looked at his mom. She gave him a hug. "I love you honey. Be good."

"Yeah, sure mom." Jack said. Then she let go of him and got in her car. She was driving away when the father and son looked at each other. Neither knew what to say, it had been so long since they had even had a real conversation. "I really wished I had a cigarette." Jack said.

Hotch looked at his son. "You smoke." He was not happy about this at all.

"Nope. I quit. That was clearly the wrong decision." Jack said. He was not thrilled at all of having to spend a whole week with his father. He was going to be so stressed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride had been painful. It was dead quiet. They did not know what to say to each other. They had never had a real conversation. Jack spent most of his time looking out the window. It was during the car ride that Hotch realized that he did not know his own child and that scared him. Haley's prediction had come true. He hated that.

"I need to stop at the office to pick up some stuff."

"Fine." Jack said. He took out his book and started to read it.

"You should come in. It's been awhile since you have seen everyone." Hotch said.

Jack looked at his dad as if he were insane. "I just had the crap beaten out me and you want me to go say hi to people who haven't seen since I was a little?"

"Watch your language."

"Sorry, do you want me to still come in?"

"It would be nice for everyone to see you, even if it's not under the best circumstances." Jack gave in and pulled the hood of his beige sweatshirt up. He avoided eye contact by looking at the floor as they entered the building.

"Hotch?" Gideon called as Hotch and Jack were walking up the steps to Hotch's office.

"I'll be in your office." Jack said. He proceeded to walk into Hotch's office.

Gideon walked up to Hotch and followed Jack with his eyes. "I thought you were just going to his school."

"I was. Haley threw a curve ball. I have Jack for the week."

Gideon nodded his head. "What happened?" Knowing there was more to the story.

"Jack was suspended for the week. He got in a fight at school." Hotch said with a tone of disappointment and annoyance.

"How bad is the damage?"

"Busted lip, black eye, probably bruises as well. He got beat up pretty well."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"No, but we haven't talked."

Gideon knew that feeling too well. His own son hardly talked to him either. He patted Hotch's shoulder. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Jason, I have no idea of what to say to him. I didn't know until today that my son used to smoke. When he was younger, we went to the park for an afternoon, but I have never spent a whole week with him, since he was little. What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Start small and build your way up. Just try talking to him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked around his dad's office. It was very much a business office. It was cold and impersonal. There were awards on all of the walls The only personal things in the room were photos that were on the desk.

Jack looked at the photos that were on the desk. They were of him and his mom. One must have been taken before his mom left. His parents actually looked happy. It was not hard to believe. He knew deep down that his parents were still in love, but they could not be together anymore. The other photo was taken last year, when Jack got second at state at a track meet.

Jack looked at the books that were on the shelves. They were mostly books on law. It made sense since his dad used to be a lawyer. He was a lawyer before the BAU. Some other books were on the shelves, but nothing grabbed Jack's attention. Jack turned around when someone entered the office. "Sorry, I was just… You're not my dad."

"No, I'm not." Reid said. "You must be Jack."

"Yeah."

"Wow, you've grown up. I haven't seen you for awhile."

"Well, that really isn't a surprise since my parents are divorced. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." Reid put out a hand. Jack accepted it.

"Reid? Oh, you're the genius, no offense. It's just my dad talks about you sometimes." Once, when he was younger, Jack had asked his dad about the people he worked with.

"Oh, so how old are you now Jack?" Jack hated those types of questions. The ones that grown-ups only ask to be polite.

"I'm sixteen."

"Cool."

"I guess." Jack said noticing how uncomfortable Reid was with talking to him.

Reid would probably asked one of those overly polite questions again when Hotch and Gideon walked into the office. "Reid, I see you and Jack are getting reacquainted. Jack, you remember Uncle Jason."

"Yeah, hi Uncle Jason." Gideon had kept in contact with Haley and over the years, Jack had grown to know Gideon as an uncle. He was a still closer friend with Aaron, but he was always welcome to join the Hotchners for Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner.

"How are you doing Jack?"

Jack looked from Gideon to his dad and back again. "Dad didn't tell you. I was suspended from school for a week because I get in a fight. That is how I got the busted lip. Let's just say the other guy looks worse." Jack said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Did he mention that mom is having me stay with him because, apparently, I'm a trouble child?" Jack saw uncomfortable everyone was and liked it. He stood up and started to walk to the door. "I'll meet you outside dad. Dr. Reid, Uncle Jason it was nice to see you." Jack walked out of the office and down the steps.

"Do you see what I mean Jason?" Hotch said when Jack was near the elevator. "I'm clueless."

Gideon looked at Hotch. "Start small."


	2. Chapter 2: Too Many Questions

**Chapter 2: Too Many Questions**

"_There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered" Nelson Mandela_

* * *

Jack rolled over in his bed onto his side and instantly curled up in the fetal position. His ribs and side hurt too much. He rolled onto his back again. That was better. Now, it could have been the light streaming in through the window, or that he heard someone walking around downstairs that woke him up. Which ever it was, it made Jack stir from his sleep.

Jack opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The fan was on and created a nice cold breeze on his face. Jack gingerly sat up and winced at the pain. He looked in the mirror. _Yup, my face looks like crap._ He was able to make it down stairs without too much pain. As Jack entered the kitchen, he found his dad making coffee.

"Morning." Hotch said. He couldn't help but smile at his son's morning appearance. Jack wore a white t-shirt and sweatpants. His black hair was ruffled.

Jack did a little wave, but didn't speak. It was too early to speak. Jack was clearly like the majority of the teenager population and not a morning person. He went over to fridge and pulled out the orange juice. He poured himself a cup and started to drink it. "Morning." Jack eventually said as he started to perk up.

"Did you sleep well?" Hotch asked. It had been a few years since Jack had slept in that room, let alone the house. The room was still blue and had very little decorating, besides bookshelves with some of Jack's old belongings.

"Well enough." Jack said. He did not mention how it hurt to sleep on his side and stomach.

"Good." Hotch watched how Jack held himself. He recognized that type of pain from his own personal childhood. "How are your ribs?"

Jack looked at his dad surprised. "How did you know?"

"I recognize bruised ribs. Are you okay?"

"My ribs are bruised and my face is a mess. I'll be fine." Jack put the orange juice back in the fridge. "It's a consequence of being in a fight, nothing more."

"What was the fight about?"

Jack studied his dad for a few seconds. Sure, it was his dad, but he was never around. "Nothing you would find interesting. I have Physics homework." Jack reached into the freezer and grabbed an ice pack for his ribs.

Hotch nodded his head. He hoped, but did not expect his son to talk to him. "_Start small."_ Hotch thought over in his head. _"Start small."_

* * *

Jack was about half an hour into Uniform Circular Motion problems when his cell phone started to vibrate. He picked it up an answered it. "Hello."

"Where the hell are you?" Came the voice of a girl teen.

"Hi CJ. I'm at my dad's. Why?"

"Oh, so that explains it. I'm just trying to get into your house, but it's locked." CJ thought about what Jack had said. "Wait, you are at your dad's house?"

"Yes. All thanks to you."

CJ slightly laughed. "Have a fun time with that."

"Ha ha ha. You're so hilarious."

"That's what I'm here for baby."

"What are you doing at my house anyways?"

"My house is extremely small right now. Todd is a nervous wreck. He keeps wondering what The Times and New Yorker is going to think of his book." CJ's father, Todd, was a writer. His latest book was just published.

"How is the remodeling going?"

"Well, Donna does not like the shade of the living room anymore. I believe she mentioned something about going shopping for paint and some other stuff." CJ's mother had died of cancer when she was nine. Her stepmother, Donna, was an artist and could get on CJ's nerves fairly easily. "So, how do I get into your house?"

"Right, go to the back yard."

CJ walked around the house and with a little trouble was able to open the gate to the back yard. "Stage one is a success."

"Over where my mom keeps all of her gardening stuff is a ceramic frog. Lift up the top lid and the key should be in there."

CJ followed instructions and found the key. "I got it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. In my room there should be a twenty in the drawer, so you can order pizza, Chinese, or whatever you want."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. CJ?"

"Yeah."

"If you need to hang, I'm sure my dad will understand."

"Thanks Jack, but I'll be okay."

"Okay. Later hon."

"Later." CJ hung up.

Jack noticed that his dad was looking at him as if he was trying to figure something out. "What?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jack started to laugh. That was the most ridicules thing ever. "I'll take that as a no."

Jack held his ribs as he finished laughing. "No, CJ is not my girlfriend. There is no way in a million years CJ and I would date. I'm not exactly her type." Hotch looked confused. "Hon is just a pet name I call her."

"Why wouldn't you two go out?"

"Well, CJ plays for the other team."

"Oh. Does she come over often?"

"Well, yeah. CJ and Ben are my best friends in the world. They usually come over on the weekends, we watch movies, or just hang." Jack said as he continued to work on his physics.

"What are you working on?"

"Physics."

"Wow, I can't believe you are taking Physics already."

"Well, it was that or AP Chemistry."

"So, you're good at science."

"I guess."

"I was good at science to."

Jack nodded his head. "Mom told me that." Jack did not mean to come off harsh, it just happened. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"So, what do you like to eat?"

"Almost anything, just nothing with peanuts. I'm allergic." Jack was not sure if his dad knew that.

"Do you like pizza?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go order a pizza then."

"Okay."

* * *

Jack looked at the papers in front of him. Something was missing. He desperately needed a piano. He remembered that his dad used to play. He walked to his dad's office. The door was open. _Why was he nervous?_ He knocked before entering.

Hotch looked up when he heard the knock. Jack was standing there. Hotch closed the case file on his desk. He did not need Jack to see the crime scene pictures. "Hi. Do you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you still had the piano. I know you used to play."

"Yeah. It's in the den."

"Right. Um, will it bother you if I play something?"

"No, go ahead." Jack left the room. A few minutes later, Hotch heard Jack playing the piano. He did not recognize the piece at all, but he liked it. Hotch got up and stood in the hall outside then den. He did not go in because he did not want to bother Jack.

Jack stopped playing and wrote something down on the sheet music. He played the bar of music over including the new cord. It sounded better, but not perfect yet. Jack finished the remaining bars of the song. He stopped when finished and added something else to the sheet music. Jack thought of something and began to play another song.

Hotch knew the second song that Jack was playing. It was the intro to: _I Don't Like Mondays_, an eighties song that Hotch was highly amused by. He was surprised by Jack's musical abilities. Both Hotch and Haley had taken music lessons when they were younger, so it was no surprise that Jack had also taken lessons. Hotch just did not know that Jack could play as well as he could. Then again, he did not know much about Jack.

Hotch heard the doorbell ring and went to it. The pizza had arrived. As he was paying for the pizza Jack stopped playing the piano and came out of the den. Pizza in hand, Hotch turned around and saw his son.

As they were eating the pizza in silence, the phone rang. "I got it." Jack said as he grabbed the phone. "Hello this is the Hotchner's resident. How can I help you?" Hotch was a little taken aback at how polite and professional Jack sounded on the phone.

"Hi honey."

"Oh, hi mom. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I am sore."

"Well, take it easy. Can I talk with your father for a second?"

"Yeah, sure mom." Jack said and held it out for his dad. "Mom wants to talk to you."

Hotch took it and excused himself from the room. "Hi Haley, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Aaron. How is it going with Jack?"

"Good." Hotch slightly lied. He did not mention that he was yet to have a real conversation with Jack. "We are eating pizza now, but earlier he was playing the piano. Jack is a great musician. How long has he been playing?"

""You should ask him Aaron. It might possibly start a conversation with Jack." Haley wanted Aaron to get to know their son as much as possible before time ran out and it was going away quickly. She hated it that her son barely knew his father. "So, Jack's car was in the shop for a tune up and it is ready now. Now, I know that you have him, but he might want to pick it up. Then again, it can always wait until Friday."

"No. We can go picked it tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later. Bye Aaron."

"Haley?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, for everything."

Haley was unsure of what to say. She was surprised and finally said, "Thank you." Haley hung up the phone and looked intently at it for a few seconds.

"Is everything okay?" Someone asked.

Haley brushed the conversation to the back of her mind and smiled at the man standing in front of her. "Everything is fine Jeff."

"Good." Jeff said before he kissed Haley. Jeff could not help, but notice how Haley's mind was somewhere else. "Are you sure that everything is okay?"

"I'm sure." Haley hugged Jeff and let her chin rest on his shoulder. As Jeff held her, Haley's mind was on someone else. To be exact, her mind was on Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

"How long have you been playing the piano?"

"Mom made me start taking lessons at seven." Jack said before looking back at his book.

"You are very talented." Jack shrugged his shoulders. He already knew he was good. He did not need to be told. "Do you play any other instruments?"

"Guitar." Jack did not see the point to this conversation and wanted it to end soon. "Before you ask, I've been playing since I was twelve."

Hotch nodded his head. "So do you ever play in public?"

"Sometimes." Jack said through gritted teeth. Clearly, his dad could not take a clue.

"Do you have a band?"

"Yes." Jack was about to lose it. He ran a hand through his hair. He wished the phone would ring. That would make his life so easy. He really needed to find a way out of this conversation. His dad opened his mouth but Jack stopped him. "Why are you so interested?"

"Sorry?"

Jack stood up and started to pace the room. "Why now? You have had years to ask me this stuff. Mom suddenly leaves me with you for a week and you become Dr. Phill? You have never shown an interest in me before. Why now? For both of our sakes stop asking. We both now what is going to happen, after this week everything will go back to normal and I will be the son you don't have." Jack grabbed his stuff and ran upstairs.

Hotch was left alone in the living room. He heard Jack run upstairs and slam the door behind him. Hotch felt as if he had pushed Jack too much. He was hurt by Jack's last words. "_After this week everything will go back to normal and I will be the son you don't have."_

Upstairs, Jack laid face down on his bed. He hated all of this. He wanted to disappear right now. He rolled over and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello."

"Hey CJ. Can you just talk to me?" Jack stared at the ceiling. _Why now?_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Friends

**Chapter 3: Meeting Friends **

"_A friend is a gift you give yourself." Robert Louis Stevenson_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jack stayed out of his dad's way and sight. He mostly stayed in his room and studied. He did not want to see his dad at all. He had called CJ and she was able to calm him down after awhile.

Jack finished his book and headed down stairs. He needed an energy booster. Jack did not see his dad so he went into the kitchen. He was cutting up an apple and cheese when his dad came into the kitchen.

"Hi." Hotch said. He looked at his son, who was wearing black slacks and a Guns N' Roses shirt. "You are into Guns N' Roses?"

"They were good for their time. Apple and cheese?"

"No." Jack shrugged his shoulders and started to snack. "Your mom said you have a car."

Jack nodded his head. "It's in the shop."

"They finished working on it. Do you want to go pick it up?"

Hotch saw something he never thought possible: Jack smiled. "When?"

"Now?"

"Okay. I'll be back." Jack went upstairs and grabbed his wallet. "I'm ready." Jack said as he came down the stairs. Hotch nodded his head and they were out the door.

At the shop, the man at the counter instantly recognized and addressed Jack. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Hello to you to Don." Jack said as he went up to the counter. "How bad is the damage?"

"Not bad considering how crappy of a car you have." Don said. Don was in his late twenties, athletically built, and had brown hair.

"Hey be nice. That car has gotten me through some rough times." Jack said defending his car even though it was an old junker.

"It was a customary tune up. A hundred dollars."

Jack shook his head, pulled out his wallet, and handed Don his credit card. "You are trying to break me."

"Next time you get a car, don't get a piece of junk." Don said as Jack signed the receipt. "I'll have your car out in awhile."

"Thanks." Jack said. He took a seat in the waiting room.

"When did you get you car?" Hotch asked.

"Last summer. Working full time for two summers straight and part-time for a year helped pay for it." Jack said.

"You work." Hotch did not know why, but he was surprised.

"Yeah. I play for a club on Third and Central. That or I am waiting tables. It's a pretty good deal."

"You're not working this week?"

"No. Knowing mom, she called and told them that I cannot work for the week. Which kind of sucks, but hey it could be worst." Jack saw his car being pulled in front of the shop. "That would be my car."

Hotch looked at the car. Don was not kidding around when he said, 'the car was a junker'. "What do you think?" Jack asked as they walked outside.

"Your mother actually lets you drive this thing?"

"Yeah. I know it doesn't look like much, but it drives good." Jack patted the top of the car as if he was reassuring it. "Do you want to go for a test ride?" Jack asked.

"Uh… no." Hotch said.

"Oh come on. What is the worst that could happen? Just one trip around the block." Jack said. He actually looked excited.

"Fine." Hotch said giving in. "However, if you so much as don't use your turning signal we are pulling over."

Jack rolled his eyes. His dad really had no faith in him. As Jack turned on the car music started to blare. _Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor._

Jack turned down the music and ejected the CD. "Sorry about that. I forgot that I had stuff playing." Jack reached in the back seat of the car for his CD case and put the CD away. He skimmed through the case before selecting a CD. "I think you might like this."

Hotch look surprised as Benny Goodman started to play. "You like jazz?"

"Yeah, but only if a person can actually play it. I hate it when people try to play jazz and they have no idea what the heck they are even doing." Jack said before he started to drive around the block.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack parked his car in front of the house when he saw they had visitors. He got out of the car an exchanged a glance with his dad. "Hi. Is everything okay?" Hotch asked his team with uncertainty.

"Everything is fine." Gideon said. "Case is closed. When did you get your driver's license Jack?"

"Almost a year ago now." Jack said. He noticed how the team looked at his car. "Okay, I bought it off of this guy for cheap. It may not be pretty to look at, but it runs. That's the important thing."

Reid smiled. He knew people had a similar reaction to his 'old' car. "Does it at least have the essentials?"

"Yes. It has an awesome sound system. The heat and air conditioning work… most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Morgan asked.

"It's a Volkswagen. Either it works or it doesn't. The car has a mind of its own." Jack thought about it for a few moments. "It's a love-hate relationship, but that's life."

There were a few laughs. Not enough laughs that would make Jack consider a career in standup comedy. "Having a sense of humor is a good thing." Gideon said.

"That depends on the situation. Cause seriously, I would not joke around with the mafia. If you don't believe me, watch the Godfather movies. Anyways, I would love to keep talking out here, but it is not my style or this neighborhood's style. Unless, I have just finished playing at an awesome party or something then I would sit and talk out on the steps of a house. So, who wants to go inside?" Everyone looked at Jack as if he were a little insane, but followed him inside the house anyways.

"You play in a band?" Reid asked.

"It depends." Jack said. "During the week I work part time at a restaurant that has a decent jazz band. One night, the bands piano player was out sick and the replacement was killing the song. The person playing was kicked off stage and I took over for him. I was almost fired, but I do get to play jazz whenever they need a piano player. On the weekends, I am in a band. Whenever, there is a battle of the bands or a paying party we will usually play."

"What kind of music does your band play?" Morgan asked.

"With the band we usually stick with a punk and alternative sound. I can play heavy metal and rock, but tons of people are doing that already. Don't get me wrong I love listing to it and stuff, but I don't want to be AC/DC."

"AC/DC is little old for you." Hotch said.

"They still have good music. Does anyone want something to drink?" After getting a few requests, Jack went into the kitchen. While he was in the kitchen there was a knock on the door.

Hotch opened the door to a teen girl with brown hair wearing a black t-shirt with a red string lace up back, black acid stained jeans, and black boots. "Hi, you must be Mr. Hotchner." She offered a hand.

"Yes." He shook her hand before letting go.

"I'm CJ. I was just wondering if I could see Jack."

"Sure, come on in." Hotch let CJ into the house and called out, "Jack, there's someone here to see you."

Jack was confused on who would be there to see him. He came back from the kitchen and saw CJ. He smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Nice outfit." He said before he brought up his head.

"Stop checking me out."

"Fine, but if you never get kissed before you die don't blame me."

"You're too late. I've already been kissed. Get over here."

Jack went over to CJ and she gave him a hug. "You look terrible." She whispered to him. Jack body instantly relaxed.

"Thanks." She let go of him. "Where's Ben?"

"In the car. He is trying to deny ever knowing me."

"What did you do this time?" Jack looked closely at CJ. "Are you high?"

"You're an idiot. No, I'm hyper. I drank a bunch of Monsters today."

Jack groaned. CJ functioning on that much caffeine was a bad thing. "You're crazy."

"I know. Now, help me get Ben out of the car."

"I can do that." Jack and CJ excused themselves and went outside.

CJ put her arm around his shoulder as they were walking to the car. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Do have a cigarette by any chance?"

"You quit." CJ said with a scolding tone.

"I know, I'm just totally stressed."

"I have one of your fake cigarettes." When Jack first quit, he used plastic cigarettes to keep his hands busy and mind off the withdrawal.

"That will work." They walked up to the car and Jack knocked on the window. "Hey Ben, open up."

Ben rolled down the window. Ben was a little shorter than Jack, but was just as athletic. They were both on the track team and had been friends since second grade. "What?"

"Hello to you to. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Not exactly. She's just a pain to be around when she has too many energy drinks. Honestly, the warning labels should say: Also keep away from CJ."

Jack laughed. It was no secret that CJ was a more colorful person on energy drinks. With any color also came an annoying pain. "Give her break. CJ will be all types of fun at the party. Are you coming in?"

"Sure. Why not?" Ben rolled up the window and got out of the car.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, CJ playfully punched Jack's shoulder. "I remember why I'm mad at you."

"Oh and why is that?" Jack said as he opened the house door.

"You broke up with Abby and didn't tell me. So, what was the reason?" The comment caught Hotch and the team's attention.

Jack was uncomfortable with having the entire attention of the room on him. "Too many differences." Jack said, while giving CJ a look. "Hey dad, we'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay." Hotch said as Jack and his friends left the room. It would give him a chance to catch up with the team about the case.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really had to ask me about that in there CJ?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." CJ said, as she leaned up against the counter. "So what was the real reason? Did she refuse to put out?" This made Ben laugh.

Jack looked annoyed. "Why do you always assume I break up with a girls because of that? I'm not that much an asshole."

"She assumes it, because you usually break up with girls because of sex." Ben said.

"No I don't. That was a one time thing and that was a special circumstances."

"What were the circumstances again?" CJ asked.

"He caught Joan in the janitor closet with Brad." Ben said. "Jack was heartbroken for weeks. Then he met Maureen. That was a bad choice."

"I broke up with Abby because we were too different. Opposites may attract but they don't always work out." Jack said. "I've never broken up with a girl because she didn't want to go to the next level. Plus, Abbey and I didn't even get to making out."

"I'm just giving you a hard time." CJ said as she put an arm around his shoulder. "What can I say, you're an _Almost_ guy, and so I have to pick on you."

"How the heck do you come up with that? If anything, I'm a _Daddy's Little Defect_."

"Nope. You are _Almost_. Just listen to the words." CJ took out her iPod with the portable speaker she always carried and played the song: _Almost_ by Bowling for Soup.

_I almost got drunk at school at fourteen, where I almost made out with the homecoming queen. Who almost went on to be Ms. Texas, but lost to a slut with much bigger breastage. I almost dropped out to move to LA, where I was almost famous for almost a day. And I almost had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it. I almost loved you. I almost wished you would have loved me to. _

Ben smiled. "Yeah that is so you."

"No, it's not." Jack said. He was annoyed with his friends now.

_I almost held up a grocery store, where I almost did five and then seven more. Cause I almost got popped for a fight with a thug. Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs that I almost got hooked on cause you ran away. And I wish I would have had the nerve to ask you to stay. And I almost had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it. Almost had you and I didn't even know it. You kept me guessing and now I'm destined to spend my time missing you. I almost wish you would have loved me to._

CJ paused the music. "Like I said, you are an _Almost_ boy." She looked at her watch. "Sorry babe. I have to get to a party so later."

"What party are you going to?"

"The one at Jenna's. Her parents are out of town. It should be interesting. I wish you could come."

"I doubt that would come close to happening. My dad is… Well a little controlling to say the least."

"At least you have the car back."

"Good point. I don't know what got into my mom." Jack followed CJ and Ben into the hallway. "Have fun at the party and don't do anything too crazy." He said this more to CJ than to Ben.

"I love how you have so much faith in me." CJ said. Just to get rise out him and surprise everyone else she said. "Well, I would stay here and make out with you but it would go bad."

"Yeah. Your girlfriend would be mad at me."

"Well, there is the other element that _the talking leads to touching and the touching leads to sex and then there is no mystery left_."

Jack knew he was going to have his dad questioning him about that now. "Thank you so much Rilo Kiley. I didn't realize that you were in the building."

"_I'm just bad news._ Later." CJ waved good-bye to the team and was out the door.

"Don't let her drink anything with caffeine or alcohol in it." Jack said quietly.

"Don't worry, Jade will be there. They will be too busy to even think about drinking."

"Just keep an eye on her."

"I will." Ben waved to the team. "Later everyone." With that, Ben was out the door.

Jack turned to all the adults who were looking at him. He smiled nervously. "So those are my friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry, that the update took so long. Actual reality along with writers block took its toll. Since my other story, **_**False Appearances**_**, is now complete, I will be able to spend more time on this. Thanks for understanding. Warning: there is going to be a lot of music mentioned in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The songs belong to the bands and whoever produced them. Rilo Kiley: Portions for Foxes, Bowling for Soup: Almost, Drowning Pool: Bodies, and Sugarcult: Daddy's Little Defect. **


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

**Chapter 4: Realizations**

"_All things are difficult before they are easy." Thomas Fuller_

* * *

Jack turned to all the adults who were looking at him. He smiled nervously. "So those are my friends."

Gideon smiled. "They seem like good friends."

"They are. CJ will get you into trouble, but be there to catch you. Ben is so much of an optimist it is amazing. He can make you laugh in the worst situations." Jack's face glowed when he talked about his friends, but his smile faded. He was extremely uncomfortable.

Gideon turned to Hotch. "Just give me the case file when you are done with it." Hotch nodded his head and Gideon went over to Jack. "It was nice to see you."

"Same here." Jack said and he meant it. He always liked his Uncle Jason.

Gideon left and was soon followed by everyone else. Hotch looked at his son when everyone was gone. "What was CJ talking about?"

"When?" Jack asked. Jack could tell his dad was annoyed.

"Talking, kissing, and sex?"

Then it clicked in Jack's head. "Oh, that's from a song by Rilo Kiley. CJ and I have never had, um, sex." Jack was uncomfortable. He didn't like talking about sex, especially with his parents. Not that many teenagers do.

"Good." Hotch was relieved that Jack had not had sex. "Personally, I think you are too young to have had sex yet."

"Um, I have had… Well, you know… sex." He felt it was better to tell his dad now. Instead of having him find out later.

"You have." Hotch was surprised. "Does your mom know?"

"Yeah. We talked about it. Don't worry. You're off the hook. I know about STDs and protection. So, I'm going to upstairs."

"Wait, Jack." Jack stopped and turned around facing his dad. "You and the girl who you had sex with were involved I presumed."

"I didn't rape or pressure her. It was Maureen's idea." Jack said. Maybe his dad had not meant to accuse Jack, but it came off that way. "I'll admit it was her idea and at first I was reluctant. We talked about it and it just happened." Jack said and he noticed that his dad was watching him. "Stop it."

"What?"

"Profiling me, or whatever it is that you do." Jack said. The truth was that Hotch was profiling Jack's actions. That is what made it the worst part of it all. "Damn it! I'm your kid. Not some criminal." Jack grabbed his keys and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked.

"I'm leaving. You should recognize it. You've done it." Jack said harshly and left to his car. Before Hotch could do anything, Jack was gone.

* * *

"Hey what are you doing here?" CJ asked Jack when she saw him at the party.

"I don't know. I'm just here." Jack looked a mess.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get out of the house." Jack said with a fake smile plastered on his face. "I'm going to go mix with people."

"Well, just be careful and don't drink anything."

"I won't drink." Jack said and he grabbed a soda. Jack knew better than to drink when he was an emotional mess. Jack headed out to the back porch. He was sitting there for a few moments when a girl sat down next to him. He was surprised by who it was. "Hey April." He had had a huge crush on April for ages.

"Hey Jack. How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"You look like crap." April said before taking a sip of her drink.

Jack slightly laughed. "Are you always so blunt?"

"Just when I need to be. So, what's really on your mind?"

"You don't want to know me that well."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Come on, give me a try."

"I'm just wondering why in the world my dad wants to get to know me now. He had sixteen years to talk to me, but he ignored me. Why?"

April looked at Jack. She felt bad for him. April put her arm around him. "Look, sometimes, it is easier to run from your problems. Believe me, I'm good at avoiding my problems, but in the end it sucks to hide."

"That makes sense. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." April stood up. "Come on, you owe me a dance."

Jack stood up. "I do, when did this happen?"

"Well, if I dance with you. Then my friends won't make me sing some hideous song."

"You sing all the time. Why not now?" April, like Jack was in a band. They sometimes ran into each other parties and battle of the bands.

"I just don't feel like it right now."

Jack suddenly noticed how close April was standing next to him. There was hardly any room between them. Any other time, Jack would have danced with April, but she was incredibly drunk. "I'm going to take a rain check. Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah sure." April said, but Jack did not hear her. He was already making his way over to CJ. He needed her to keep him from being stupid. He found CJ talking to Jade.

"Hey Jack." Jade said

"Hey Jade. I know, this is completely insensitive, but can I steal CJ from you?"

Jade saw the pain and desperation in Jack's eyes. "Yeah. It's fine." She kissed CJ on the cheek and said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." CJ said and turned to Jack. His eyes were filling with tears. "Let's go outside."

She led him to the car.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just…"

"Hey, stop worrying about it. It is fine. Now, what's wrong?"

"I want to hate him, but I can't." Jack said. The tears were falling onto his cheeks now.

CJ held him. "Shh…" She saw Ben who had just some out of the house. The way she looked at him he knew.

"Why did he ignore me? Why?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Babe. I don't know." It was at this moment that CJ really hated Aaron Hotchner. Anyone who could make Jack, who never cried, cry was a jerk.

* * *

CJ held a sleeping Jack in the back of his car. Ben was driving. Ben pulled up to the house. There was a bunch of cars in the driveway. Ben looked in the back. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to let him sleep for awhile." Ben nodded. "I'm going to go inside. Can you stay here with him?"

"Yeah." CJ was able to get out of the car without waking up Jack. She walked up to the house and saw Mr. Hotchner standing there. "We need to talk."

Hotch nodded his head, but he need to know one thing first. "Is Jack okay?"

"No. He's an emotional mess." CJ noticed that there were many people in the house. "Do you want to have this conversation here or somewhere else?"

A few moments later, they were in Hotch's office. "You don't know much about your son, do you?"

"Not really." Hotch said. He regretted that.

"That's what I thought. Well, you have a great son. Jack is my best friend." CJ smiled. "The day my mom died Jack was the one person who did not ask how I was doing. He knew there was no way to explain what I was feeling. I have only seen Jack cry a few times. Tonight was one of them." Hotch was speechless. "Do you know how many years he prayed that you would come back? I remember there was a soccer game. You said you were going to come to and you did not show up. It was then that he gave up. He gave up expecting things from you."

"I never meant for him to feel that way."

"Then tell him. Jack loves you. He may not say it, but he does." Hotch could not say anything. This teenager had just made him ashamed. "The fight that Jack got suspended for, it was because of me. This guy kept making passes at me and stuff, but I told him no. Eventually, he started to get physical and Jack pulled him off of me. Jack was punched first, but he beat the pulp out of the other guy. He was making sure that I was okay. He won't tell you that, but I thought you deserved to know." CJ turned to leave, but stopped. "Take care of him Mr. Hotchner. Jack is fragile. He may not let it show, but he is." CJ walked out of the house to the car and tapped Jack on the shoulder.

Jack woke up to see CJ's face. "Hey."

"Hey, this is your stop."

Jack sat up and looked at the house. "I don't want to go in."

"I know, but you need to."

"Why?"

"If you don't, you'll regret it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive. Plus, we both know that you need to do this."

"You're right. I hate that you are right. Thanks for driving Ben." Jack got out of the car and turned to CJ. "Thank you." She gave him a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"How are you and Ben getting home?" A car pulled up behind them. It was Jade. "Have a nice night."

"Give your dad a chance. I know he really cares about you."

"Yeah. I wish I knew that was true." Jack said. He got his car keys from Ben and headed into the house. _Stay cool._ Jack told him self. He walked into the house and instantly noticed everyone standing around. "Hi."

Hotch came up to Jack. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry if I scared you" Jack said looking at his feet.

"Don't do that again."

"I won't." Jack said.

Without any warning, Hotch pulled Jack towards him and held him. Jack froze. He didn't know what to do. His dad was hugging him. It felt right. Jack desperately wanted to hug his dad back, but he could not.

Hotch let go of Jack and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. Hotch looked his son in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I profiled you. It's just a habit that I have."

Jack looked at his dad. He did not know what to say. Jack only wanted one thing now and it made him feel like a child. "Can I call mom?"

"Of course. Why don't you use the phone in my office."

Jack nodded his head and walked into his dad's office. He picked up the phone and called her cell.

"Hello." Haley said.

"Hi mom."

"Jack, honey is everything okay?" Haley stopped what she was doing and turned her attention on Jack.

"I'm fine." Jack let out a big sigh. He did not want to lie to his mom.

"Jack, what happened?" Haley asked. Jack was making her nervous.

"I… I don't know. Nothing really happened. It's just…"

"Do you want me to come pick you up?" Haley asked. She thought that Jack and Aaron spending time together would be a good idea, but now she was not sure about that. Haley had a feeling that her decision was causing more damage than helping.

"No. No." Jack would love to take the easy way out, but it was too late for that. "When I was little, I remember dad used to spend time with me on the weekends. Were there any other times he came to see me?"

Haley remembered the times that Aaron came to see Jack. "There was this one time your dad came to see you. He had just finished one of the worst cases and he wanted to see you. You were asleep and I wouldn't wake you up, but he still wanted to see you. Instead, your dad just watched you as you slept. He watched you for about an hour. There was this other time he had me wake you up so he could just hear your voice." Jack did not say anything. He was processing everything his mother just said. "Jack, what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Thanks mom, you just cleared up a lot for me. I'll see you Friday."

"Honey, if you change your mind, just call me and I'll come get you."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Bye mom."

"Bye."

Jack hung up and walked out of his dad's office. It was time for that talk.

* * *

Haley cautiously closed her cell and looked at Jeff. He was sitting across the table from her. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. He is your son. Is everything okay?"

"Jack says it is, but I don't believe him."

"Do you want to leave and go see him?"

"No. Jack would be mad if I showed up. He likes to work problems out on his own. He's like Aaron in that way."

Jeff smiled. "Do you want some more wine?"

"Sure."

Jeff took the bottle of wine and poured some more into Haley's glass. "Did I mention that you look amazing tonight?"

Haley slightly blushed. "No."

"Well, you do. Do you want to dance?"

"Yes." Haley took Jeff's hand and they head out to the dance floor.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry, if I don't update for a little while. Midterms are killing everyone. Thanks. Jeff will possible become a bigger character as the story goes on. I hope you are enjoying the story. **


	5. Chapter 5: Talk

**Chapter 5: Talk**

Eric Hoffer once said, "Language was invented to ask questions. Answers may be given by grunts and gestures, but questions must be spoken. Humanness came of age when man asked the first question. Social stagnation results not from a lack of answers but from the absence of the impulse to ask questions."

Jack came out of his dad's office. He was thinking about everything he had just heard. "Hi." Jack said to his dad, everyone else had left.

"Hey. Did you get a hold of your mom?"

"Yeah."

"You look tired. What about you go to bed and we'll talk in the morning?"

"Okay. Look, I'm really sorry if I worried you. I didn't mean to."

"I know. We'll talk in the morning."

"Right." Jack said and he went upstairs. He fell on his bed and went to sleep.

When Hotch came downstairs the next morning, he saw Jack in the kitchen cooking French toast. He would have said hi but he noticed that Jack was listening to his iPod. Hotch tapped Jack shoulder causing him to slightly jumped.

"Sorry." Hotch said after Jack took off his headphones.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I just got caught up in the song."

"What are you listening to?"

"A Perfect Circle They're a rock band." Jack added when his dad had a blank look on his face.

"Are they any good?"

"They've got some good stuff." An awkward silence filled the room. They were unsure of what to say to each other. Jack turned back to the stove and flipped the French toast. "Do you want some?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Hotch said. It was a start.

They had just started eating when Hotch tried to say something, but Jack was too fast. "So, these are the rules for this game. One question, one answer. Okay?"

"Okay." Hotch said. He did not understand why though.

Jack saw his father's confused expression. "It's just a trade. You can go first."

Hotch understood the rules of the game and asked his first question. "What's you favorite book?"

Jack didn't see the point to the question but answered it anyways. "_The Iliad_." Hotch looked surprised. "Why did you become a lawyer?"

"I've always been fascinated by the criminal justice system."

"Did you read _The Iliad_ in school?"

Jack scoffed. "No, I just read it. I got bored in the library one day." The truth was he had been in detention that day and needed something to read. _The Iliad_ was just the closest book to Jack at the time. "Do you miss me and mom?" Jack knew this was going to be a touchy question, but he was prepared.

Hotch looked at Jack. "Yes. My worst regret was not fighting hard enough for you and your mom."

"So I take it that you aren't a fan of Jeff."

"Whose Jeff?" Hotch asked.

Jack avoided looking at his dad. His dad didn't know about Jeff, mentioning it was a mistake. "No one."

"Jack, who is Jeff?" Hotch asked.

"He's mom's boyfriend." Jack said after a few moments. He avoided looking at his dad. Jack knew that all he would find is pain. "I think I forgot my book in your office, I'm going to go get it." Jack said as he headed out of the kitchen.

Jack went into his dad's office. "Stupid." He muttered to himself. _How could have been that stupid? _Of course, his dad didn't know about Jeff. _Why would he?_ Jack looked for his music book he had left in his dad's study. He lifted up a file and some of the papers fell out of it. Jack bent down for the papers. Then he saw the photos from his dad's latest case.

Hotch noticed that Jack was missing for a few minutes so he went to go check on him. Hotch found Jack staring at the photos from he latest case. Jack looked up as his dad as he entered the study. "Sorry…It just fell when I was looking for my music book." Jack handed the file and photos to his dad.

Hotch took the file. "Are you okay?" Jack looked a little paler than usual.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go puke now." Jack quickly walked out of the study and to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked Jack a little while later.

"Better." Jack said as he sat on the couch. "Sorry about that. I…"

"It's okay." Hotch said. Sometimes, he felt like puking when he saw a crime scene.

"Was she in pain?" Jack asked. "The girl…in the photo."

Hotch was surprised by how concerned Jack was for someone he didn't even know. "No. She died instantly, she didn't feel any pain." Hotch lied.

"You're a crappy liar." Jack said. Hotch smiled. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Hotch asked.

"Your job, what's so appealing about it? You have crappy hours, see horrors, and lost your family over it." Jack said. He instantly regretted the last part.

It took Hotch a few moments to really answer the question. So much of the reason he did the job was because of his past. "There are some horrible things that I see with my job. People are hurt in unimaginable ways." Jack continued to study his dad. "So yes, there aren't good aspects about it, but the reason I do it is so that I can make a change. If there is any way that I can bring a kidnapped child home to their parents, I'm going to do it. I like being able to give people hope. My job allows me to do that."

Jack looked at his dad. He finally got it. "Okay, but still it destroyed your marriage and you hardly know me now."

"True, but I'm getting to know you now. I'm just sorry it took this long." Jack's mouth dropped along with his head. That was the best thing he could hear. "So, your mom has a boyfriend."

"Oh no. I'm not having that conversation." Jack said as he got up off the couch.

"What conversation?" Hotch asked as he followed Jack into the kitchen. He was so confused.

"The conversation where you ask about mom's boyfriend and I talk. Sorry, but I'm not a gossiping girl."

"I just want to know how long they have been dating."

"Almost two years now." Jack said, as he was looking in the fridge for something to drink. "That's all I'm going to tell you so don't ask."

Hotch didn't want to accepted it, but he had to. "Who said you were a girl?"

Jack gave his dad a strange look. _How clueless could his dad be?_ "No one. It's a figure of speech."

"Right." Hotch opened his mouth again to ask something, but Jack gave him that look. "I'm not asking about your mom."

"Good, you are learning."

"So, you haven't asked the question yet." Jack said. He was surprised that his dad hadn't actually brought it up yet.

"What question?"

"About why I got suspended." _How much obvious could it get?_

"I already know." Jack had a surprised and slightly confused look on his face. "CJ told me." Hotch added.

"Oh. What did she say?" Jack asked. Sometimes, when CJ covered for him she didn't always tell the truth.

"She told me about the guy."

"That was making passes at her."

Hotch nodded his head. The way that Jack was acting had made Hotch wonder if there was more to the story. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not really."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is. There's nothing else to tell. Unless, you count me breaking up with my girlfriend the day before."

"Well, that's something. Why did you break up with your girlfriend anyway?"

"Actually, she broke up with me. It had to do with her liking some other guy, but no hard feelings."

"Oh and why is that?"

"It turned out that Abby was actually dating me and the star quarterback. We broke up and now Abby's dating someone she likes more than me. Plus, we probably would have broken up soon anyways."

"Why do you say that?"

"When it comes to girlfriends, I don't have that much luck. I go out with a girl, she grows tired of me, and soon after, we break up. It's probably karma from my last life." Hotch looked at Jack confused. "I don't really believe that I had a past life. It's just an excuse that I like to use."

Haley could not take it anymore. She needed to check up on Jack. The call from the night before had made her nervous. She knew that Jack would possibly be mad at her for showing up, but she did not care. She was a mother. She was entitled to worry.

Haley knocked on the front door of her old house. The house still looked the same. She smiled at all the good memories that used to exist there. She knocked again. The door opened and Haley was looking Aaron Hotchner in the face. "Hi."

"Hi." Hotch said. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks."

"Is everything okay?" Hotch asked as he closed the door.

"You tell me." Haley said.

"Look, if this is about last night Jack is fine. We talked about it and he promised that he wouldn't take off again."

"What?"

"Jack didn't tell you—"

"Tell me what Aaron!" Haley slightly yelled. "When I talked to Jack, he was upset and asking about you. What happened?"

"It was my fault mom." Haley turned around to see Jack. "Dad and I had an argument. I was mad and brashly took off. It was my fault. I'm sorry."

"Is that all?" Jack nodded his head. "Promise me, you won't do that again."

"I'm not going to take off mom. Promise."

"Okay. Scaring your father and me is not okay. Your lucky that nothing happened." Jack nodded his head.

"Jack, can you go upstairs? I need to privately talk to your mom." Hotch said. Jack quickly disappeared upstairs he had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm sorry that I accused you." Haley said once Jack was upstairs. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You have a boyfriend." Hotch said.

"Yes. There is a man I have been seeing for some time now."

"Well, what do you think?"

"Think about what?" She did not see a problem with Jeff and Jack.

"The affect this is having on Jack."

"Jack and Jeff get along great. There is nothing to worry about."

"How do we know that is true? How do we know that Jack isn't uncomfortable with Jeff?"

It was then that something hit Haley. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're not talking about Jack. _You_ are worried about what Jeff might mean to me." Hotch was speechless. "I'm sorry Aaron, but I've moved on. So should you. I have to go, tell Jack that I love him." Haley said before leaving.

**A/N: Okay, so I am once again sorry for the lack of updates. I'm on spring break this week so I should be able to knock off another chapter and have it up soon, but no promises. Thanks for the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding

**Chapter 6: Bonding**

"_Nothing is too wonderful to be true." Michael Faraday_

--

Haley could not believe that Aaron was still pinning over her. Sure there was a part of her that was still in love with. A part of her always would be in love with Aaron Hotchner, the man she had married.

The man Haley had married was very different from the man she divorced. The man that Haley married was a kind and gentle man whose only thoughts were about his family. The man Haley divorced was so focused on his job that he did not notice how his family disappeared right before his eyes.

Haley was completely confused about what she was feeling. This whole week had thrown her a curve ball of emotions. Haley was happy, was not she? Of course, she was happy. That was ridicules. Haley was going out with Jeff, who was a great guy. Then what was the feeling that something had disappeared?

--

"What are you doing up this early?" Hotch asked Jack as he was pulling on a sweater.

"I'm going for a run. Do you want to come?"

"Are you sure that you are up for it?" Hotch asked. He was referring to Jack's ribs.

"I'm fine. It's not as if I broke my ribs." Hotch didn't look convinced. "I just have a few bruises."

Hotch nodded his head. "Give me five minutes."

"Okay." Jack said as he was tying his shoes.

"Your fast." Hotch said out of breath as he and Jack walked into the house.

"It helps that I'm in cross-county and track." A sweaty Jack said.

"What events do you run for track?"

"I'm a long-distance runner, I do the one and two mile plus the four by four and four by eight relay."

"I used to be in track in high school and college."

"I know." Hotch looked confused. "I found one of mom's old high school yearbooks." That did not surprise Hotch. Haley always kept old keepsakes from high school. "I'm going to go to take a shower."

--

If someone had told Jack that he would be getting along with his dad, Jack would have laughed. Never, in a million years would Jack have expected to be bonding, for lack of a better word, with his father. Even if it just meant watching a movie together.

"I can't believe that this is actually your favorite movie." Jack said as he watched the movie with his dad.

"Why? It's a good movie." Hotch said.

"I'm not saying that it is not a good movie. I'm just surprised that this is you favorite movie. That's all." Jack said.

Hotch paused the movie. "What did you think was my favorite movie then?"

Jack thought about the question. "I don't know, I just didn't think you were a Jerry Maguire fan."

"Okay, then what is your favorite movie?"

"I don't have a favorite movie, but I do enjoy Almost Famous." Hotch started to play the movie. Jack was fine, but he couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, I can't watch this anymore." Jack got up from his seat on the couch and Hotch paused the movie.

"So why can't you watch the movie now?"

"It's Tom Cruise." Hotch blankly looked at Jack. "Never mind." Jack sat down and pressed play on the remote.

--

Jack was looking at his dad's old records. There was some good stuff, but he smiled as he saw one particular one. "You like, _The Who_?" Hotch asked as he saw his son looking at the records.

"Yeah, I enjoy their stuff. You know the song, _Baba O'Riley_."

"I believe I am familiar with it."

Jack chuckled. Of course, his dad would know the song. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant. What about the song?"

"I can play it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not hard once you know the cords and notes."

"This I want to see."

"Is that a challenge?" Hotch did not say anything, but his smiled supported what Jack had thought. "You're on." Jack walked over to the piano and sat down. "Watch."

Jack began to play the first notes of the song traditionally played on a synthesizer. Then he played the cords of the song usually played on the piano. Hotch could almost hear when the drums and the rest of the band were supposed to come in. Then Jack began to quietly hum the words.

Hotch watched his son play the piano. Jack looked so happy at that moment. It was happiest he had ever seen his son before. When Jack played the rest of the world started to slow down.

Jack slowed down and stopped playing. "Sorry, but I'm not a fan of the last couple measures of the song."

Hotch nodded his head. He enjoyed the song, until the last minute of it. "Your playing was great."

"Thanks."

"So, what is your favorite band? Or is it like the whole movie situation, no certain one."

"Well, it depends on the type of music. For punk, I love Fugazi. They have some great stuff."

"Fu—who?"

"Fugazi. They were an underground band back in the day, one of the first real punk bands out there. If you ever meet someone who knows the band, befriend them. They know their music."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. It be a pity if you went through life never knowing a great band."

--

Jack opened the door to reveal CJ and Ben standing there with a book bags swung over their shoulders. "You two, books, coming over… This isn't going end go for me is it?"

"I need you to explain this Physics stuff to me one more time." CJ said annoyed.

"Well at least I was close." Jack joked and looked at Ben.

"She got us kicked out of the library. This is the next best place to study." Ben ssaid annoyed.

Jack looked at a guilty CJ. "How do you get kicked out of a library?" It wasn't a very easy task. In fact, she was the first person he actually knew to be thrown out.

"Easily. Are you going to let us in?" CJ sarcastically said.

"Yeah sure." He let them in and quietly said to Ben, "I can't believe she got you two kicked out of the library."

"Either can I." Ben replied.

"You know it's not polite to talk about people." CJ said, alerting the boys she knew what they were talking about.

"When's the last time you ate something?" Jack asked. CJ blankly starred at him. "Yeah, you need food before you take my head off."

After a snack, the group sat down to do work. "What is Newton's second law?" Jack asked CJ.

"I'm not an idiot, mass times acceleration."

"I didn't say you were an idiot. I'm just trying to show you how momentum and Newton's second law are connected."

Hotch walked in and looked at the three teens that were in a study group around the kitchen table. Jack and CJ were working on Physics. CJ looked like she was about to kill his son. Hotch looked over to see what Ben was doing.

"Why aren't you taking Physics?" Hotch asked Ben.

"I'm taking AP Chemistry this year and Physics next year. I'm doing the normal thing and those two… Well, they don't even know the definition of normal."

"That's because normal doesn't exist." Jack said. "Your not taking Physics because you choose the safe route."

"Well, that's part of the reason to." Ben said before looking at the organic chemistry problem in front of him.

--

"Can we talk?" Jeff asked Haley as he entered the house.

"Of course, what's going on? You're call worried me." He had called her about fifteen minutes before showing up. His voice had not sounded normal. It wasn't calm like normal. It was different, but Haley didn't know what it was.

"I'm fine. Can we sit down?" Haley nodded her head and Jeff led her over the couch. Jeff started to say something, but closed his mouth. He was nervous. "I love you."

"I know. I love you to."

"Right. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that…" He got down on one knee. "Haley, will you marry me?"

--

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated earlier. I have been having major writer's block on this story. In addition, this chapter has been annoying me. I think this is the fourth revision on it and I'm still not completely satisfied with it. However, I do see an end in a chapter or two. **


	7. Chapter 7: Connection

**Chapter 7: Connection**

"_Blesses indeed is tbe man who hears many gentle voices call him father!" Lydia Maria Child_

* * *

"So how often do you all get together?" Jack asked Hotch and the team. It was his last night with his father and they were going out for dinner with the team.

"We usually get together after a case has ended." Hotch said.

"Oh, so where did your last case take place?"

"California." JJ said.

"_Los Angeles_."

"Sorry?"

"Oh, nothing it's a song."

"Okay,"

As they were sitting at the table, Jack saw someone he knew. "I'll be right back." Jack walked over to where the band was setting up. "Hey Greg."

Greg looked up from hooking up his guitar and came over to the side of the stage. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just hanging with my dad and some of his friends."

"Cool."

Jack saw another boy walk past him and over to the piano. "Please tell me Tom isn't playing for you guys." Greg's expression confirmed that Tom was indeed playing. "Dude! Anyone is better than Tom."

"Keep your voice down." Greg said looking in Tom's direction, it seemed that he hadn't heard Jack. "I know, but he was the only person available."

"I can see it now. Headline: **Band Crushed by Piano Player.**"

Greg chuckled. "Whatever. See you later man."

"Yeah, sure." Jack went back over to the table where his mom was talking with everyone. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie. How's Greg?"

"They are going to die tonight, but they will redeem themselves one day." Jack said as he sat down.

"Be nice."

"Hey, I'm just pointing out the truth." Jack winced as Tom began to play a few notes on the piano.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked his son as he noticed Jack looked as if he were in pain.

"Yeah. I am just developing a migraine. Nothing to worry about."

"Do you need something?" Hotch asked.

"No. I'll be back." Jack stood up and went over to Greg. "Do you mind if I kick Tom off the piano?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." Greg said.

Jack walked over to the piano. After getting Tom away from the piano, Jack sat down and started to play with Greg and his band.

Hotch started to get up but Haley put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Let him be Aaron. He's having fun." So Hotch watched and listened to his son play the piano.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't want the money." Jack said as Greg tried to give him part of the split that the band had earned from the gig.

"Jack, take the damn money." Greg's patience was more than wearing.

"No. You don't owe me anything." Greg kept watching Jack hoping that he would crack and take the money. "Look, next time I'm in a bind I'll give you a call."

"Fine. You're still an idiot."

"You don't think I know that." Jack's comment made Greg laugh.

"By the way, sorry to hear about your girl."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past." He honestly just wanted to move on from the break up.

"Fine. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it." Jack said. Greg said his goodbyes and left.

Jack looked at his mom. Almost everyone was gone now. "I'll meet you outside. I want to say goodbye to dad."

"Okay," Haley watched as Jack walked up to his father. It was a good sight. Then she waited by the door.

"So…" Jack had no idea where to begin.

"It was good to have you for the week." Hotch said.

"Thanks for having me. Uh, I know we haven't been close in the past and…" He took a breath. "Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"I'd like that."

"Cool! I have a track meet in a few weeks, if you are in town—"

"I'll be there."

Jack smiled. "Maybe next time, I can stay with you under different circumstances."

"If it's okay with your mom." They both had a feeling that she would agree.

Jack did something he hadn't done for awhile. He hugged his dad. "I love you dad."

Hotch smiled. This was the best thing ever. "I love you to Jack."

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: That's all. I'm not sure that anyone is even reading this anymore, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: Los Angeles belongs to Sugarcult and whoever produced it. **


End file.
